How To Say: 'I Love You'
by Fangirlandtheories
Summary: You've seen the 100 ways to say 'I Love You' challenge for Jassandra, now get ready for it with Casekiel. Some chapters will be fluffy and some will be angsty. Happy almost Valentines Day!
1. Way 1

Way #1:

 **A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I can't believe anyone still read my stories with how erratically I update them. This is a 100 one-shot challenge for Casekiel with a new prompt every day. The prompts are 100 different ways to say "I Love You." I had this idea because of a drabble challenge that Sanzochan posted on her blog. Also, someone posted a story like this on AO3 but for Jassandra. This one is just for Casekiel. Today's prompt is: "Pull over. Let me drive for a while."**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Legitimately nothing. Except my Casekiel feels.**

Ezekiel sighed as he glanced at his GPS. He still had another four and a half hours of driving left before he was back in Portland. The back door had broken and so he and Cassandra went on their mission the old fashioned way, by car. It was fun at first, but now it was boring. Cassandra was sleeping in the passenger's seat with her lips partly slightly. She was mumbling something softly in her sleep but it was inaudible. Ezekiel wished he could sleep but they had to get back to the Annex. He was exhausted from the mission. They had done a lot of dangerous things, and chasing fairies may not seem that bad, but they were. Fairies were fast, spiteful little creatures. They had barely escaped with the Elf King's crown. Now he was just trying to get back to the Annex before morning. It was like two in the morning at that point and it would be at least six until he got back to the Annex. Cassandra shifted in her seat, turning so she was facing him, and fell back into a peaceful slumber. He glanced over at her with a slight smile on his face. She could be pretty damn cute at pretty much anytime, but especially when she was asleep. He drove on across the flat countryside for another few hours. At around four am, he had reached a little rural town in Idaho. Naturally, the streets were vacant. He was hoping for at least a bit of excitement to keep himself awake. His foggy brain almost mistook a red light for a green but luckily for him, he had a passenger.

"Pull over. Let me drive for awhile." She instructed as she stretched out her cramped muscles.

"I'm fine Cass. Go back to sleep." He argued.

"And I wasn't asking. You've been driving since 10 o'clock last night. You nodded off at the last stop sign. Take a break." She smiled at him sympathetically.

"Fine. But only for a little while." Ezekiel's shoulders slumped with exhaustion as he swapped seats with the redhead. After about five minutes of driving, Cassandra realized that she needed gas so she pulled into a gas station and filled her tank. It took three minutes tops. In that short amount of time, Ezekiel was asleep in the passenger's seat. She watched as his eyes rolled back and forth behind his eyelids, seeing things she couldn't even imagine. His lips bubbled with soundless words as his chest rose and fell with peace. She smiled and drove on. When she finally arrived back in Portland, only Jake and Jenkins were at the Annex. She closed the car door gently and left Ezekiel in the passenger's seat. She tiptoed into the Annex, searching for a very specific person.

"Hey. How was the trip? Where's Jones?" Jake asked as she entered the Annex.

"It was fine, just really tiring. I actually need your help, concerning Ezekiel, I mean." She gave him a hopeful look. Jake sighed and followed her back out to the car. Even he couldn't help but smile at the sight of a sleeping Ezekiel.

"He's knocked out. What did you do to him?" He joked with her quietly, not wanting to wake him.

"We had to chase the King of the Fairies for an hour. It was exhausting. Then he drove from ten o'clock last night up until two o'clock this morning. We switched after he fell asleep at a stop sign. He's been out since then." She whispered back. Jake smiled slightly before grabbing Ezekiel's light, almost too light, body and carrying him back into the Annex to the little sofa they kept there. He hadn't stirred the entire walk there, not even when he was put on the sofa. Cassandra thanked Jake for his help and allowed him to return to his research. She watched Ezekiel sleep for a moment, looking tiny on the large couch, before she yawned hardly. She never realized just how tired she was. She shrugged looking at the space that remained vacant on the sofa.

 **A Few Hours Later…**

Ezekiel woke up, muscles stiff and sore from the lumpy sofa. He went to sit up, only to have hair tickle his arm. He turned his head to find Cassandra asleep next to him. As he shifted, she snuggled up next to him, causing him to be overwhelmed with the smell of strawberries. The scent was what cradled him back to sleep, that and being snuggled up close with his very favorite ginger. As he slowly drifted back to unconsciousness he felt a flutter in his stomach, but it was probably nothing… right?

 **A/N: Happy early Valentine's Day! I thought that the Casekiel Ship could use some of their own one-shots. Ezekiel Jones Appreciation Week is quickly approaching! Are you guys prepared? I know I am! These will be shorter than my usual one-shots but they will be strictly Casekiel. I love you all more than teddy bears and chocolate! ~FGaT XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	2. Way 2

Way #2:

 **A/N: Hi! Happy Valentine's Day! I know I didn't get many reviews for chapter one, so I'm hoping you guys like this chapter a bit more. Today's prompt is: "It reminded me of you." I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did I would have made Ezekiel have some more happiness.**

Valentine's Day, a day of love and happiness. Except for those who are single. Like Ezekiel. He hated Valentine's day. It was full of cheap chocolates and flowers that made him sneeze thirty times in a row. Cassandra, however, loved the day of love. She wore pink and special socks with hearts all over them. It was one of her favorite holidays, even though she had no one to spend it with.

"Are you sure? I don't have to go if you don't want me to." Jake told her as he put on his jacket. He had a date with a lovely girl he met in France, Yvonne.

"No. Go. I'll be fine. Have fun and don't do anything stupid." Cassandra laughed as she pushed him through the back door. She watched him walk away before she heard a small sneeze from behind her. She smiled as she turned towards the thief who was rubbing his nose. "You know, you sneeze kind of like a kitten."

"Yeah yeah. I've heard it before. I'm adorable and all that. I wouldn't be sneezy if someone hadn't filled the room with flowers of unusual shapes and sizes." He complained. His allergies had been acting up all day because of the damn roses that Cassandra insisted upon filling the Annex with.

"Alright, stand down. Do you have any plans for tonight?" She asked.

"Nope. No single person ever has plans for Valentine's Day. Why, do you?" He inquired.

"Like you said, no single person ever has plans for Valentine's Day." She answered a little glumly. For some reason, it infuriated hated seeing her unhappy, it was like watching a puppy cry. He suddenly had a plan.

It had been about an hour. Cassandra was busying herself by reading one of the romance novels that the Library had. Not normally her first choice of novels, but it had literally flown off the shelf into her hands. It seemed like Ray wanted her to read some trashy dollar store romance novels. She was actually quite immersed in the story when she heard a voice.

"You really read that crap?" It mocked her. She recognized the voice of course, but couldn't find the body that it belonged to.

"Where are you?" She asked the snarky, Australian accent.

"I'll give you three guesses. If you get it right on the first try, you get a special prize." He joked. Cassandra could hear him better now and with the echoes and resonance of it, she narrowed it down.

"Get out of the air vent." She ordered. He did a flip out of it, sticking the landing, causing Cassandra to laugh and clap.

"Here. I saw this and it reminded me of you." He gave her a stuffed otter toy. "Also, these-" He sneezed as he handed her the bouquet of flowers.

"Aww, thank you!" She kissed his cheek and that flutter returned once again.

"Oh don't thank me just yet. I have plans for tonight. Me and you. We're going to hit the town. Have you ever been bowling?" He asked her.

"No… I was never allowed." She admitted.

"Well that changes tonight. We're going to do all the stuff you were never allowed to do." That night they went to the zoo, bowling, and they played laser tag. You know what they say, single people never have plans on Valentine's Day. That certainly wasn't true for those crazy kids.

 **A/N: Happy Valentine's Day my loves! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter's prompt is: "No, no, it's my treat." I'll give you a hint. It's a very common trope. I hope you all have an awesome day whether it's with someone you love or if you're alone. Everyone deserves a happy day. I'm alone myself on this 14th day of February. I love you all more than I love season premieres (The Walking Dead starts again tonight!) ~FGaT XOXOXOXOXOXOX**


	3. Way 3

Way #3:

 **A/N: Hello my lovelies! How are all of you tonight? It has been a rather stressful week for me so I thought I have some relaxing Casekiel time. I really enjoy writing these because they are comparatively short and easy for me to write. Today's prompt is: "No, no, it's my treat." I saw this one and thought of my favorite trope. Presenting, Way #3.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but you guys know that already.**

"This is a matter of utmost importance, that's why I think we should go with the first choice." Jenkins argued against Colonel Baird.

"True, but comfort above glamor." She tried to convince him.

"Oh, I agree completely. Unfortunately they won't get anywhere near this place without some level of class." Baird nodded in understanding.

"I see what you mean. I guess it's decided…" They turned to face Ezekiel who was looking rather bored. "Tie." They held up the dark blue necktie for him to see. Ezekiel groaned before pulling himself up and grabbing the tortuous device.

"Fine but she has to wear heels." Ezekiel nodded towards Cassandra who was sitting next to him, furiously taking notes.

"I can't even walk in heels!" She stood quickly and argued.

"And ties are itchy. We all must make some sacrifices." Ezekiel argued back. They bickered for another few minutes before turning to the older man and woman standing before them.

"Why do we have to pretend like we're dating? Why can't you and Flynn do it?" Cassandra huffed to Colonel Baird. "I don't want to go on a date with him! Pretend or otherwise."

"Thanks, I'll pretend to not be insulted by that." Ezekiel mumbled.

"I've told both of you already, we can't do it because it's at a prom. Neither of us look young enough to belong at a high school prom." Eve rubbed at her eyes with irritation. She could feel a headache forming.

"Fine. I'll see you later tonight, around six, alright. Wear something nice and don't be late." Ezekiel warned before leaving the room.

"Whatever." Cassandra walked in the other direction.

It was only a few hours later, but Ezekiel didn't have to actually do much to get ready for the prom night. He had to shower, comb his hair, maybe shave, and get dressed. He certainly had less to do than Cassandra. He rounded a corner in the library to put a book back on its shelf. He was currently on the balcony that looked down upon the Annex. That's when he overheard Jake and Eve.

"Cassandra just sent me this. I don't know how she managed to find a dress on such short notice." Jake gave his phone to Eve, who smiled.

"That's gorgeous. She's really excited." Eve laughed.

"Yeah, she wasn't allowed to go to prom when she was in high school. Her parents wouldn't let her." Ezekiel felt his heart clench for some reason. He smirked as he came up with a plan. He had more to do than he thought.

 **Later that night…**

Cassandra looked at herself in the mirror. She was a relatively modest person, but damn! She looked good. Her dress was floor length and emerald green with little silver crystal designs on it. Her hair was curled and pinned into a pretty bun. She had just finished putting the silver glittery eyeliner on top when her doorbell rang.

"Baird can you get that? It's probably Jones here early." She called down to her. Colonel Baird had come over to help her get ready.

"Yeah I got it." Eve answered the door and felt her jaw drop a bit in shock. There stood Ezekiel Jones, wearing a suit and tie, carrying a single red rose. He smiled at the shocked look on her face but donned his own when Cassandra walked down the stairs. He would've said something smooth, but the words got caught in his throat and he said something very stupid.

"Here. Flower." He thrust the rose at her, all while feeling like an idiot on the inside.

"Thank you!" She laughed. "What are you doing here so early. I mean, I'm ready but you said six and it's only five."

"I wanted to take you somewhere before we went." He smiled and offered her his arm, which she gladly accepted. He even opened her car door for her. He ended up taking her to an upscale restaurant where he picked up the check for her.

"No, no, it's my treat." Ezekiel grinned at her while she reached for her purse.

"Alright, what gives?" She asked, suddenly suspicious.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"You've been acting like a perfect gentleman all night. Now you're picking up the check? You. Ezekiel Jones. The thief that prefers to pay for nothing. Why?" She urged the answer out of him.

"Honestly? I heard that someone," He gave her a light boop on the nose. "Never went to her prom. I wanted to give you that experience." He continued. He smiled slightly at the look that fell upon her face.

"That's… really sweet. Thank you, Ezekiel." She said softly. He offered her his hand as she stood and she accepted. As they began to walk she had a thought and acted upon it.

Ezekiel's face burned the second he felt her lips on his cheek. It was soft and innocent but it made that slight flutter in his stomach turn into a thousand giant butterflies. They walked on in comfortable silence before entering the prom. They danced the night away and managed to take down a bad guy while doing it. Near the end of the night there was quite a commotion at the front of the dance, near the stage.

Ezekiel grabbed Cassandra's hand and ushered her out of the room with a huge smile on his face. "We should probably get the hell out of here."

She trailed behind him, laughing. "Why? What did you do?"

"I'll show you in the car." He led her to the car.

"Close your eyes." He instructed. When she did he gave her what he stole. She opened her eyes to find a sparkly tiara in her hands. She gasped.

"What's this?" She whispered.

"The crown for the prom queen. Which I believe, is you." He placed the tiara on her head. She beamed as she gave him a hug. She was actually really happy that Eve and Flynn didn't take this mission . She had a lot of fun with Ezekiel, arguably her best friend. Although, for some reason, she was starting to feel like he deserved a newer, better title.

 **A/N: Oooh! Cassie loves Zeke! FILMING STARTS IN APRIL! SEASON 3 PREMIERES IN OCTOBER! That feels so soon now! I miss it so much.I love you all more than a really good cheeseburger with some super salty french fries and a milk shake. ~FGaT XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**


	4. Way 4

Way #4

 **A/N: Hello my lovelies! This is one of those rare times that I'm able to update. I am in the final week before the performance of my musical so I have very little time to work on anything. Today's prompt is "Come here. Let me fix it." I really wanted to touch on one of Ezekiel's abilities that the show doesn't focus on enough. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a super crappy sleep schedule.**

To say that Cassandra was having a bad day was the understatement of a lifetime. Her hot water heater wasn't working properly so she suffered through an icy shower. She decided to stop at a coffee shop near her home for breakfast that morning, only discover that she had left her credit card back at her house, so she was going without caffeine that day. That left the normally sweet girl a little grumpy. Not to mention the mission that went wrong leaving her with a twisted ankle and a wicked headache that not even a pain reliever could help with. Plus she had a lot of research left to do. It was only herself and Ezekiel in the Annex. Jenkins was deeper in the library and the others were on missions of their own.

If Ezekiel had known that Cassandra's day was going so badly he probably would've tried to be more cautious of his annoying little habits.

Cassandra breathed deeply in irritation as the noise began again. The tapping. The nonstop, infernal tapping. He wasn't even aware of the fact that he was doing it. As he flicked through the pages of an old book with one hand, the other was drumming a steady rhythm into the wooden tabletop. Cassandra tried to ignore it but couldn't.

"Ezekiel!" She snapped causing him to pop his head up in surprise. "Must you tap?"

"Huh? Was I tapping? I didn't even realize, sorry." He smiled before going back to work. The silence lasted a while when suddenly the table started shaking. Cassandra set her phone down on the shuddering surface and angrily cast a glare to the thief who was bouncing his knees against the table.

"Ezekiel!" She whined.

"What did I do now?" The tone was slightly joking but not at the same time. He seemed almost tired of her grumpiness.

"Your knees are shaking the entire table." She explained.

"Well what do you want me to do? I can't help it, it just kind of happens." He told her calmly.

"Well, figure it out! You're like a hyperactive child that needs constant surveillance to make sure they're functioning properly." She said bitterly, slamming her fist on the table, right onto her phone. The screen didn't shatter but it wasn't turning back on properly, although that wasn't her main concern. After she slammed her hand down on the table she glanced up at the thief. He was suddenly completely silent. His eyes were cast downward in his book but they were still. He wasn't reading, no, he was just staring at his book. Cassandra felt her anger wash away and it was suddenly replaced by guilt. She had snapped at him for no reason. She had no idea what to say to him to make him go back to his normally perky self. She glanced down a her phone, trying to think as she attempted to turn it on. It took like six tries but eventually it did, only to reveal a blue screen with white script in html coding. She groaned as she slammed it back down on the table. She thought her day was going badly before, now it was even worse.

"Come here. Let me fix it." A voice whispered. Cassandra looked up in surprise.

"That's okay. You don't have to." She told him.

"Please? It's much easier for me to fix it, rather than the geek squad at Best Buy." Ezekiel told her with a small, humourless smile. She slid the device across the table without ever breaking eye contact with him. He picked it up and began typing into it, fingers moving like a flurry across the screen. Cassandra watched with interest. She had seen a lot with the job she had been gifted with, but nothing was more magical to her at that moment than the young thief. It was in the way his eyes sparkled as he solved the technologically impossible. The way his tongue stuck out a bit as he concentrated. His fingers moved swiftly and nimbly with skill and experience, fingers that she longed to have intertwined in her own. Suddenly, without making any eye contact with her, he slid the phone back. It was like it had never been broken. She smiled before she glanced back up at him. He seemed so sad. Like a puppy that had been scolded.

"Ezekiel," She sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I've just had a really long, frustrating day and you were just there when I exploded. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said that." She apologized. He glanced up with eyes that simultaneously made her heart melt and break.

"I do try, you know. It seems like I don't, but I do." He told her, finally looking her in the eyes. She couldn't believe how seriously he had taken what she said. She felt horrible.

"I-I know. I'm sorry. I really am. I realize that we don't give you enough credit for what you do, but you're kind of amazing. You just fixed my phone in under five minutes, you hacked into almost 100 museums and programed your pupils into the scanners, you were probably the thief that stole the Hope Diamond back in 2005." A warm feeling spread across her body as he smiled for the first time.

"Nah. I almost stole it in 2005, but some blonde thief beat me to it. She came down from the roof out of nowhere and got it before I could. It was really disappointing actually. That would've been my biggest heist from when I first started. I was about 14 when it happened, I actually met the blonde thief. She told me to not get myself on the thievery track and then she disappeared." Ezekiel laughed as he recounted the tale. "I guess I never really listened to that advice."

"I'm glad you didn't." Cassandra smiled at him fondly.

"Oh? And why's that?" He asked playfully. It was something they did. Even if they fought, five minutes later they were fine.

"If you had followed that advice you probably wouldn't have ended up here." She laughed as she leaned against him. The atmosphere changed from before. The awkward silence was now comfortable. The air was almost romantic.

"So you had a rough day, huh?" He asked. "Well I have had a few of those the past few weeks and I found that the best way to end a bad day is by watching a terrible movie. Wanna join me?" He smiled at her. She agreed and they spent the rest of the night laughing and making fun of terrible movies. Although the only thing either one of them was truly focused on was their hands, which were entwined the entire night.

 **A/N: And that's it! I hope you guys liked it! Next chapters prompt is: "I'll walk you home." Sneak peek: We're going to discuss the relationships between all of the characters. I love you all more than 15 episode seasons. ~FGaT XOXO**


End file.
